Cases of Love and Law
by Natalia Kyle
Summary: Lawyer AU. In which Beca gets a job working for the DA's office in New York where she meets a stunning redhead by the name of Chloe Beale. Beca instantly falls for her, but will her tragic past stand in the way of her new found happiness? You'll have to read to find out. Rated T but might be slightly M-ish in the future. Let me know what you think, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Sorry this first chapter is so short but the next ones will be longer I promise.**

Around two weeks ago Beca found out that she got the job she applied for at the DA's office in New York, she was glad she could finally get to put her degree into good use. She didn't even like law, but she did love defending the people and putting scum in jail. She had worked as a clerk for a few years before that and had worked a few blue collar cases. She had hoped she had a good amount of experience for this because she knew that she would be in the big leagues now.

She had started the day off early, groaning to the sound of her alarm clock screeching in her right ear. She sighed rolling over expecting to cuddle up to the familiar warm body next to her. But instead when she rolled over she found a cold empty space. That's when she remembered there would never be that filled space again. Because he had gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat up, not ready for her day anymore, she just wanted to lay in bed and cry. That's when she remembered the reason for his absence. Looking over at her bedside table and pulling open the draw, Beca picked up the little black and white photo of fuzz. It was her sonogram picture from 7 months ago. That's why her boyfriend Jesse had left, when she had lost their baby it was too much for him to cope with, it put a strain on their relationship and he just… Left. It broke her heart, she hasn't been the same way since.

She put the sonogram picture back into the draw as quickly as she could, like it was burning and imprint into her hand, then haphazardly got out of her bed, raking her hands through her hair. Her eyes darted to her wardrobe smiling when she saw her outfit for the day at her brand new job. It was a pink sweater that had a collar with square studs lining it. And a grey wool type skirt which hugged her curves perfectly. She went off and showered, washing her hair and then drying it. She applied her makeup, going for a pale face, black eyeliner and pinkie-red lipstick. Her brown hair with light blond highlights flowed down to her shoulders in a cascade of loose honeycomb curls that whisped softly at the ends. She smiled, really liking the look she had gone for. She went over to her wardrobe and put on her newly bought outfit, and her pair of black heels, though they didn't make much difference to her short stature.

Moving over across her bedroom, she studied herself in the full length mirror. For the first time in a while she was content on how she looked. When Beca was in college she used to have a really grungy, dark kind of look. But even though she is now reaching the age of only 25, she feels as though she had grown up and matured since then… She guessed she had too.

Beca walked into the DA's building an hour later and went into the elevator to go up to her floor she would be working at. Butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach, she was nervous. What if she didn't do a good job and they fired her after the first day? She shook her head, trying to rid herself from those thoughts, breathing in deeply and telling herself that she would have a good day.

Beca was bought out of her own thoughts and stopped in her tracks when the doors to the elevator opened. A young leggy red head with crystal blue eyes stood before her. Beca's breath hitched in her throat and she could feel heat running down her spine. This woman was so captivatingly beautiful. Beca raked her eyes down her body, seeing every curve and every part of her. The redhead cleared her throat which bought Beca back to reality.

"I'm sorry what?" Beca said as a blush slowly crept up into her cheeks. The elevator doors started closing, luckily Beca was small enough to squeeze through the shutting doors without them squashing her. The redhead let out a small giggle making Beca feel all warm in the pit of her stomach, she wished to hear that noise again. Her laughter was a melody to Beca's ears. She hadn't felt like this since, well… Jesse.

"I said welcome to the DA's office. My name is Chloe Beale." She smiled graciously, not offended by the brunettes antics of being distracted.

"Oh. Uh… Hi, I'm Beca." Beca smiled back awkwardly. "Beca Mitchell." Outstretching her hand for the red head to shake, which she did even more graciously. Her skin was smooth and just all together delightful to touch. The small brunette elicited a soft gasp at the redhead's touch that only Beca could hear, it was weird, like something warm happened within Beca that she couldn't put her finger on. A connection maybe?

Chloe shook her hand feeling the same warm feeling inside of her too which was weird. The redhead let her hand linger for a beat longer before taking it back and clearing her throat. "Uh, sorry, what was I doing?" The redhead asked as she placed a finger to her temple and furrowed her brow. "Oh that's right! Follow me and I'll show you to your desk." Chloe walked on and Beca followed a few steps behind her.

Beca didn't know anything about this woman but she definitely wanted to get to know her more. She just seemed so amazing... So why did she feel guilty for feeling like this. Her smile dropped slightly at the thought, she didn't realise that Chloe was talking right to her though.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern. Her hand was on Beca's shoulder now which instantly made her smile again.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just nervous." She admitted. That was half true but there were more bugging things going through Beca's head right now.

"Don't worry, it happens to us all. Well this is your desk." She gestured to the simple wooden desk infront of them. "And if you need anything I'll be right over there." The majestic redhead pointed over to the desk that was just opposite Beca's. How on earth would she be able to concentrate on her work?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thank you for the people that did request more, here it is. I'm hoping my chapters will get longer as time goes on.**

It turns out that because Beca was new, she wasn't doing anything today. The highlight of her day was just filling out a couple of reports for people that were higher in the ranks than her. Once she was done though she got to look at Chloe for the rest of the day, which was amazing. Beca watched, taking in every detail. Chloe would furrow her brow a little when she got onto something a little difficult, or when her nose would do this little scrunchy thing whenever she did something wrong, she knew this because she would go and ram the backspace button on her keyboard. Her thoughts were eventually broken though when she watched as a tall blonde woman, who looked slightly intimidating breeze over towards Chloe's desk.

"Hello Beale. Do you have those reports for me?" She asked in an assertive manner but was smiling all the same making her look scarier, they looked like friends. But the blonde clearly had a higher position than Chloe and herself did.

"Aubrey, you don't have to call me that all the time at work." The equally tall redhead told her, smiling as she handed her a file.

"I know, sorry. I'm just stressed, this case I'm working on at the moment is a pain in my ass." She sighed exhaustingly. As she looked around the office she suddenly caught Beca's eye who was obviously staring. Beca quickly averted her eyes, pretending she was doing something important on her computer.

"Who's that?" She heard Aubrey whisper to Chloe.

"Oh, that's Beca. She's new here." Beca heard her whisper back to the blonde.

"And she's already working up here?" She asked like it was some big surprise.

"Well, yeah. She's a former clerk apparently and has a degree in law. Impressive right?" Beca couldn't help but blush and quickly glance over at them, she saw Aubrey nod like she was impressed.

"She's so young though." Aubrey got up out of her chair and walked over to where Beca was sitting, instantly grabbing her attention with her sharp suit and expressions.

"I'm Aubrey Posen, lead ADA in this department." This woman was clearly all business when she talked even when she was meant to be casual. Aubrey extended her hand in greeting which Beca took with a smile.

"I'm Baca Mitchell... And I don't really have a status." She replied awkwardly.

"No matter." Aubrey shurgged it off. "I've heard some great things about you from Chloe over there."

Beca looked over to see Chloe ducking behind her screen with a blush on her face. At least someone was talking her up, to be honest she thought she would be doing way more work than being a desk jockey.

"Oh, well... Thanks I guess." Beca smiled lightly, looking back up at the blonde who had looked back over at Chloe before whispering to the small brunette.

"I think she likes you." Clearly Aubrey hadn't said that quietly enough because Chloe's head instantly shot up from behind her screen.

"Be gone now Aubrey... Don't you have something to do? Cases to be won?" She asked as her cheeks shone the same colour as her hair making Beca chuckle.

Aubrey laughed but looked down at her watch before nodding in agreement.

"Indeed I do Chloe. I will leave you to it." The blonde went to turn to walk away but caught Beca's eye again instead. "It was nice meeting you Beca." She then strutted out of the room with dominance and grace.

Beca looked back over at Chloe who was still blushing.

"Don't mind her, she looks all tough but she's actually a really nice person." Chloe said reassuringly, delivering the brunette a warm smile.

"Yeah, she seems nice." Beca replied in agreement before looking back down at her computer screen once more, seeing nothing there she sighed. She knew if she kept looking at the gorgeous redhead in front of her that she might just explode.

For the next hour, Beca just sat there and played with some elastic bands that she had found in her draw and some paper clips. After another hour she had managed to make an elastic ball before accidentally twanging herself on her finger with it, she dropped the ball so she could soothe her sore finger. She had no idea that over the past couple of hours she was being watched by none other than Chloe Beale who couldn't stop silently giggling at the small brunettes antics.

"Hey." She nodded over towards Beca to grab her attention who proceeded to snap her eyes up at her as her finger was still in her mouth. "You're clearly bored." She got up and grabbed her coat, making her way over to Beca's desk. "Come on, get up, I'm taking you for lunch." Beca was sort of surprised by the redhead, they hadn't exactly talked to each other much, although it was only Beca's first day, but she wasn't going to say no to Chloe, she would be insane if she did.

"O-okay sure." She got up and grabbed her purse and came around to stand with Chloe who then proceeded to walk towards the elevator to which Beca folowed. Once they were in the elevator it was silent between the two for a little before Chloe began to break the through the ever cracking ice.

"So... What made you come to work here?" She asked, looking at Beca with those icy blue eyes that made you want to fall into them.

"Oh, well, after I got my law degree I thought I might as well put it into good use." She shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. "How about you? Looking at you I would never see you working here." She blurted out, she was clearly showing that she had a major crush. But she was surprised when Chloe just laughed it off.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." She said with a wink at Beca. Which was probably meant to mean nothing but it made Beca's knees go weak. Why was she feeling like this? She had had an inkling that she liked girls, she had kissed a girl once as a drunken teenager but Chloe was different, she made her feel... Well she didn't know how she felt really.

"Well I'm sure you are great at what you do anyway, you've been at that computer all day." Beca broke herself out of her own thoughts by complimenting the redhead next to her.

"Yeah well the job is strenuous I'll say that much." Chloe laughed with some exhaustion.

Beca offered her a genuine smile of sympathy just before the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator.

"Right, where shall we go?" Chloe asked her as they walked out of the tall grey building.

"I don't know, I don't really hang around here very often. You pick." Beca suggested. She watched Chloe bite her lip in thought making Beca's jaw go slack. She quickly closed it again though when Chloe trained those beautiful blue eyes back onto her once more.

"I know the perfect place." She exclaimed, making her eyes shine even brighter which Beca thought was impossible. But in a second she was off and Beca was trailing beside her again.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she straightened out her skirt, maybe this outfit wasn't such a great idea seeing as it felt like a million degrees out, but that could just be the fact that she was standing next to a stunning redhead with legs that never ended.

"There's this amazing burrito place just round the corner from here, I've only been there like once. Do you like that sort of stuff?" The redhead explained just as they turned the corner and started walking down that street.

"Yeah, I live off burrito's that sounds great..." Beca trailed off as they walked past a playground where mothers and fathers were playing with there children. She suddenly felt a little hollow inside, Chloe noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" She stopped and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder making the tiny brunette jump out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She lied as she faked a smile.

Chloe trained her eyes to what Beca was looking at, there were children in a park playing and laughing. She wondered what was going on in Beca's head, she looked like she had seen something that was making her want to be sick. She wasn't sure what to do so she just wrapped her arm around the brunettes shoulders and lead her away. Beca couldn't really feel the contact Chloe was giving her though, she really wished she could but she just felt numb all over. Before she knew it though they were inside and sat down at a table, she didn't even really know where they were... Oh yeah, the burrito place.

"You going to tell me what that was back there?" Chloe asked with a worried and concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, nothing happened... I just have a headache that's all." Beca lied once more. She wasn't going to tell someone she had just met that seven months ago she had miscarried her baby and that the love of her life had abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"Okay." Chloe accepted her response even though she knew that it was a complete lie. But she wasn't going to ask someone who had just met her to spill all her secrets. "So what are you going to get?" She asked as she too read over the menu.

"Oh umm.." Beca quickly scanned her eyes over the menu and pointed to one, not really looking at what it was.

"Cool, I was thinking of getting that one too, but I'm just going to get my usual." She gave Beca a humorous smile which Beca surprisingly returned. "I'll go up and order."

"Thanks." She smiled convincingly watching as Chloe went up to the counter and ordered. This woman was driving her crazy, she was so kind and lovely and was very grateful for a distraction right now, anything to take her mind of the events from just a moment ago. Before she knew it, Chloe was back at the table, smiling that diamond smile of hers.

"So how much do I owe you?" Beca asked, grabbing her purse. Chloe grabbed her hand though to stop her. "Nothing, I'm paying."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Chloe's hand on hers was so warm and pleasant she was well and truly distracted now.

"I know I don't, but I want to... Really, I insist put you purse away." Chloe waited until Beca finally put down her purse, giving her a warm smile in return.

"You're really nice, thank you. I'm glad I have met someone already." She said, trying not to use the word 'friend' as much as possible. She wanted them to be more than friends at some point, Beca knew she was ready to move on, but she had no idea if Chloe liked her like that anyway. Aubrey said she liked her, Beca knew that was a joke, but she still insinuated that Chloe liked girls... Maybe it was a possibility?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but it's really hard for me to write chapters, I have to be in a specific mood to be able to write, also I had writers block for the longest time, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Beca sat on her bed that night thinking about the days events, what she had seen and what she experienced in her head. She couldn't stop blankly staring at the wall feeling limp and out of it, almost numb. That's what the past several months had entailed, staring into space and crying herself to sleep. She looked down into her hands remembering the piece of paper folded away in her palm, looking at it she felt a hint of a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. In her hand was a folded piece of paper with a certain redheads number on it, underneath was the name 'Chloe' written in cursive handwriting and a kiss next to it. She had given it to her when they had left work that evening. She quickly pulled out her phone and saved the number into her phone before giving a quick text.

"Hey. It's Beca, just texting you so you have my phone number." Beca put her phone down on the bedside table and not even two seconds after that her ringtone was going off.

Frowning, she picked up her phone again to see the name 'Chloe' written there... Why on earth was she calling her at... Beca looked over at her clock, eleven thirty at night? Before she even knew what she was doing, Beca had pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked, she knew who it was so why was she questioning it? Maybe it was because no one had spoken to her in months, she hadn't had a social life since the incident.

"Hey! Now I have your number I thought I should call you." Chloe's ever bubbly tone came through the receiver making Beca grin a thousand watts.

"Oh, well thanks. I wasn't really expecting that so sorry if I sound off guard." Beca mumbled in confusion. She heard the sound of Chloe giggling making Beca's smile even wider, anymore she feared her mouth might split.

"No worries... So what are you up to?" Chloe asked, she was still concerned about her from earlier today, but that wasn't the reason she called her, she called her because she was genuinely very interested in the tiny brunette.

"Oh uh... Nothing really, just been sitting here really. What about you?" She asked, she could imagine Chloe snuggled up under a duvet watching Netflix on her couch.

"Not really anything either, I just on my couch snuggled up in a duvet watching Orange is the New Black on Netflix with a tub of Ben and Jerry's." Beca's eyes widened, how did she know she would be doing that? Minus the ice cream though of course.

"Oh, do you want me to go? I don't want t-" She was cut of by Chloe's chuckle once more.

"Beca, I'm the one that called you, you aren't disturbing anything. If anything the night would be so much better if you were here." Chloe blurted out without even thinking, but the comment made Beca's icy heart melt just a little.

"Oh, well um-" Beca couldn't quite find her words but she was moved none the less.

"You should come over for a movie night sometime with me and Aubrey, we need a friend in our two-some." Chloe facepalmed herself at her choice in words, hearing Beca laugh on the other end made her cheeks flush the colour of her hair. "You know what I mean."

"Sounds great Chloe. Plus Aubrey seems nice... Didn't think she would be into that kind of thing though." Beca teased.

"Oh Beca! You're making me blush." Chloe grumbled sinking back into her couch embarrassed.

"Hey, you started it." Beca had never had this sort of friendliness with anyone before, especially with someone she had known for just a day, it gave Beca butterflies... Wow, she must really like Chloe.

"Just come over tomorrow after work with me and Aubrey, you can pick the film if you like." Chloe suggested. "You free?"

"Yeah I'm free." When was she ever not free, she felt as though this would be good for her, it would take her mind off of Jesse and her usual depressing nights.

"Great, it will be nice to have you there." She heard Chloe yawn mid sentence. Beca couldn't help but feel like a puddle of goo when she heard the taller redhead.

"Goodnight Chloe." Beca said about to put the phone down.

"What are you talking about I'm not tired at all." Chloe protested, she heard Beca scoff into the reciever.

"Yes you totally are. Get off Netflix and go to bed." Beca commanded playfully. The redhead giggled which was now Beca's new favorite sound.

"Yes boss." The brunette could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "Night Beca."

"Night Chloe." And with that Beca ended the call. Smiling contently she laid her phone to rest, putting it on charge before slipping under the covers and for the first time in seven months, Beca actually slept without a hitch.

It was the next day now and Beca was making her way up to her office floor feeling refreshed and new, a small smile across her lips, she was a little late but she didn't think anyone would mind, it was only two minutes and no one was going to ruine her happy high. That was until she walked out onto her floor to be greeted by a confused and frustrated blonde. Aubrey.

"Beca! There you are, do you know where Chloe is I haven't seen her today, she should have been in an hour ago and she hasn't picked up her phone." Wow, that was a lot of information to process first thing in the morning.

"No I haven't seen her today, last time I talked to her was last night when she called me." She told Aubrey, who just huffed.

"Okay, well thanks Beca, if you see her please let her know I'm looking for her?" Aubrey asked in defeat.

"Yeah of course I will." Beca confirmed as she watched Aubrey sigh in defeat and walk off.

Beca was instantly worried, maybe she was just sick? But she was okay last night, what could have happened to her? Maybe she had slept in late... That must be it. Despite Aubrey saying she hadn't answered any of her calls, Beca grabbed her phone as she made her way to her desk, calling Chloe's number. It rang for quite a while, Beca nearly decided to hang up and start again when she heard her name being questioned through the receiver.

"Chloe! Where are you? Aubrey's running around like a maniac looking for you." Beca tried her hardest to keep the panic out of her voice, Chloe was a grown woman for Christ sake.

"Oh... Jesus what time is it?" The redhead whispered to herself. Beca heard her shuffle around before hearing a gasp on the other end. "Oh God! I didn't know that was the time I've been out for hours." Chloe exclaimed, sounding exhausted.

"I'm sure it will be fine Chloe just get here as fast as you can." The small woman tried to reassure her, to which it worked because Chloe's rapid breathing had slowed down.

"Okay... Thanks Beca I'll see you later." The line went dead then, but there was obviously no time for goodbyes because Chloe needed to be here before Aubrey had a panic attack or something. She watched as the blonde ran through the corridor once more, yelling something about paperwork? It was almost comical to watch as Beca sat down at her desk with a chuckle.

Around forty-five minutes later, Beca heard the elevator ping, she looked up, her eyes widening at the site. It was Chloe, but a complete opposite of who she had seen the day before. Her hair was in a messy, loose bun on the back of her head, stray strands matted to her face from the sweat, she had clearly been running. All the colour was drained from the redheads face and she looked so exhausted.

"Chloe?" Beca immediately got up from her seat and made her way towards the staggering woman in front of her. "Are you okay?" She took Chloe's arm and lead her towards her own desk as it was closer and sat her down, kneeling so she was in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." She tried her best to put on a fake smile but Beca saw right through that.

"What's wrong? It's okay you can tell me." The brunette reassured her in a quiet, soothing voice.

Chloe looked down at the redhead nodding before sniffing back some tears, she looked so tired.

"I... I-Uh. I suffer from sleep deprivation... I've had it for quite some time. I hadn't slept in two days before I passed out this morning." Chloe confessed tearfully. This came as a shock to Beca though, she would have never have thought this about the bubbly redhead, she obviously disguised it very well. Beca pulled her in for a hug, she wasn't really the touchy-feely type of person, but Chloe was obviously upset, and she wanted to comfort her as best as she could.

"It's okay, it's not your fault... It's okay to cry." She whispered into Chloe's ear.

She felt the redhead grip onto her tighter at her words before feeling her body shaking confining that she was in fact crying. Beca didn't know what to do apart from rub soothing circles into her back. She pulled back for a moment to examine Chloe's face, tears stained her beautiful face making Beca's heart twist into knots, she must be really suffering. Before she knew what she was doing, Beca was wiping away Chloe's tears with the pad of her thumb. Chloe didn't flinch, not at all. But she did have a hint on a smile on her face making Beca smile also. She stood up and extended her had towards the tearful redhead.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Beca quickly pulled out some face wipes, makeup and a brush from her bag before taking Chloe's hand once more and leading her to the bathrooms.

"You really are the best Beca... Thank you." She felt Chloe squeeze her hand.

"It's okay. I've been in your place before." Beca confessed, she had never spoken about her situation before to anyone, but there was something about Chloe that made her want to share all of her life's secrets to her. Maybe some other time when they were a little more acquainted.

"You have?" Chloe asked slightly surprised. She knew Beca had some secrets tucked away, but she didn't know the extent she realised. Beca coughed awkwardly as they walked into the lady's room, luckily there was no one in there to hear them. Beca began to take down Chloe's hair from her messy bun and started brushing her hair.

"Yeah... It was a little while ago, there was an incident that happened. Shit went down. I couldn't sleep for a while, I'm better about it now." That's as close as Beca could comfortably get without telling her everything, this wasn't exactly the time or place. "I'll tell you about it someday."

Chloe's heart fluttered, no one had ever really shared this sort of thing in common with her, but because it was Beca it felt especially nice.

"Okay, I'm up for that." Chloe was smiling now, it was so good to see that smile again. It was then she realised that it wasn't the beautiful flowing red hair, or the crystal blue eyes that lit up Chloe's face, it was her smile.

"I could look at that smile forever." She didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out. She must have said the right thing though because Chloe's smile grew impossibly larger, warming Beca's heart once more.

"Thanks Beca... For everything." She took Beca's free hand and interlocked their fingers. The connection sparked through them like a million volts.

"Hey... Do you maybe want to go out for dinner next week?" Beca asked. She was taking a huge risk, they were close already and she didn't want to ruin that. She didn't even know if she liked girls.

"Like on a date?" Chloe asked, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah." The tiny brunette looked down to the floor because she knew that the heat creeping into her cheeks was a blush. She wasn't expecting slender fingers to be touching her jaw only for her face to be pulled up to meet Chloe's gaze.

"Of course I would want to. You're so perfect and sweet how could I ever say no?" She smiled pulling Beca into a warm and loving hug. "You've just made my day. No. My life I think."

It was Beca's turn now to nearly be in tears, she didn't realise just how much she had fallen for the redhead who she was nestled into. She wanted herself to be happy after everything with Jesse, and she was going to let herself do just that. Had Chloe really broken down her walls?


End file.
